johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason
Mason was a friend of Doug before the latter ascended, after which the two became enemies. Mason was responsible for recruiting new members into the Lunar Children, having recruited both Doug and Jacob. Mason turns against the cult after they 'kidnapped' and ascended Doug, which would lead to Doug and Mason forming their own rivalry. He would be our link for a short while before the players chose Doug's save file over his. Description Mason is a good friend of Doug, and is a relatively good hearted person, despite originally being a member of the Lunar Children. Mason has stated that he was a low ranking member of the cult, so he didn't know of the nefarious happenings. Once he sees what happened to Doug after ascension, he completely turns against the cult, showing his virtuous side. Mason is fairly skeptical, though he quickly comes around after seeing things with his own eyes - even admitting the Lunar Children, a group he once called 'family', was just another cult once he discovered the truth. He also comes off as a fairly 'no nonsense' type of person, never seen fooling around. Pre-Contact Not too much is known about Mason before he contacted us - only that he and Doug were good friends. Doug first mentioned him in some blog post referencing a 'friend' that wanted him to join a club - this club clearly being the Lunar Children. Mason then took Doug to a congregation in the woods where they explained more about the Lunar Children to him. Users begin asking Doug if they can join the cult, though the only one eligible is Jacob, as he also lives in Florida. All of the potential recruits go through Mason, who is angered when Doug tells him about a possible new member. Mason begins asking Doug a lot of questions, not wanting too much information about the cult to leak out. Mason texts Doug, apologizing to him for dismissing him. Whether or not this is for 'ignoring' him while he was invisible under the effects of the Stone Mask, or for his anger towards him earlier on is unknown. While this is happening, Mason is contacting Jacob over emails, requesting initiation videos from him. Below are the two requests Mason made to Jacob: "Hello. This is Doug’s friend, Mason. He’s allowed me to use his E-Mail to contact you, so that you don’t believe it is spam. Since we’re thinking that we’re going to have an opening in the future, we would gladly accept you into our group. But first, you must pass a short series of tests to make sure you would be loyal to our cause. The first, is the official chant for recruits into our order. Please make a video, or record you reading this: I spit on my mother’s womb for it is filth, Luna shall cradle me with her glory. I strike down my father for he is weak, our Father shall grant me his might. I shall know that this family is sacred, a meta tribe of masters. I will heed the cry, of the children in the night, for I am as they are. I am, have been, and will be as a god. Though we may be of flesh we shall transcend, into the night, our mothers arms and know the euphoria of flying. The glory of ascension." "We have discussed things, and have decided to allow you to join through three more trials. The first of which will test your courage. We ask that you spend as long as possible recording yourself staring into a camera, thinking of your deepest fears. Through your facial expression and eye movements, we will be able to see how courageous you are." Mason, Our New Link When Doug was taken by the Lunar Children, Mason began contacting us for the first time via Doug's blog. Mason informs us of what happened, sharing how worried he is for Doug. Unfortunately, many of the comments on the blog seem to be glitched now, so we cannot archive all of the conversations we had with Mason. Wanting to know the truth, Mason attempts to sneak into the fishery. While watching the fishery from a distance, Mason spots Helper jogging along towards the building, as instructed to by the players. Mason ends up accidentally killing Helper when the throws a rock in an attempt to distract the guards. He is spotted, and chased away from the fishery. After this, Mason would be at the whim of various song powers. He would occasionally be teleported to various owl statues when the Song of Soaring was played, in players' attempts to save him from danger. It's also possible that his strange sleeping patterns were caused by the Sonata of Awakening and the Goron Lullaby. A video of Link using Kamaro's Mask gives Mason the sudden urge to dance. Mason also had an encounter with the second Helper during this time. More alarmingly, the second Helper begins playing the Song of Storms, causing lightning to strike dangerously close to Mason. He was then whisked away to another Owl Statue in an attempt from the players to save him. Turning Against the Lunar Children It was at this point that Mason finally accepts that the Lunar Children are a dangerous cult, and that he has to save Doug. He says that they have been attempting to have him visit the fishery, which leads him to believe that they didn't realize it was him that they chased away from the fishery before. On his way to the fishery he runs into Rosa, who was summoned by the players. Rosa claims that she can give fortunes, though Mason is skeptical. She tells Mason that he will face many dangers if he continues onto the fishery, but he will also gain many allies. Mason then asks Rosa questions for the players through the blog. Rosa departs, telling Mason she'll keep him in her thoughts. When Mason reaches the fishery, he's shocked to see how Doug's changed now that he's ascended. Mason, understandably disturbed, no longer trusts Doug and flees from the fishery. From this point forward, we can no longer freely contact Mason, as Doug takes control of his blog once again. The players were asked to choose between either Doug or Mason's save file. Users ended up choosing Doug's file, meaning Mason was no longer our link - Doug was. Players then discovered that Mason had been trapped in a storm drain, and was in risk of drowning. Players attempted to free Mason, though nothing seemed to work. DOS Mason From this point forward, Mason changed. He now spoke in a robotic manner, almost as if he were part machine, or speaking to us through an old computer. Users discovered a file on YSHDT.com that read 'MasonFreed', implying that Mason somehow escaped the storm drain. A new account named 'Mason xxxxxxxxx' joined the Internet Detectives Skype group. He appeared to be contacting us through a DOS computer, requesting some notes, presumably the time bomb plans found on YSHDT. A few days later, Mason joined another Internet Detectives Skype group, implying that he would make contact with us soon. However, before he could do so, his procedure was interrupted by players typing commands for his DOS system. Mason then when into sleep mode, and that was the last we heard of him for quite some time. Conversations Many conversations took place between Mason and the players. Most of these conversations were had on Doug's blog, letschasethemouse. Mason would later go on to contact players over Skype, both in groups and in pm's. Note - the comments on letschasethemouse appear to be glitched, and cannot be accessed. Because of this, not all of Mason's conversations can be archived. 5-4-15 ﻿PM *** Mando 寒山 added Mason xxxxxxxxx *** PM Grey: Mason? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Media established. PM Neon Syrup for the Cemertery Sisters: Mason do you like shoegaze PM Grey: are PM Grey: are you a cyborg now PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Hey mason, you feeling OK? PM Evie: Can we not be asses right now PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Looking up "shoegaze" on recently used search engines. PM Grey: Yeah he's a cyborg PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: uh. Mason?... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Search completed. Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Grey: Reply sent PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Reply downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I don't like the sound of that." PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: what PM Evie: Mason, what happened to you? PM Neon Syrup for the Cemertery Sisters: so Mason doesn't like shoegaze, good to know PM Grey: execute command: access log PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Log cannot be accessed. PM Mando 寒山: >go north PM Grey: execute command: help PM Wolfcat: Mason where are you? Are you okay? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Insufficient administrative rights. PM Mando 寒山: Query: What is xxxxxxxxx PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: when you dont have enough rights for "help'" you're fucked... PM Grey: what, help should be available to everyone PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Reply downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "Fuck no." PM Captain "CircleHunter" Desdinova: That is amazing PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: sassy... PM Grey: alrighty PM Mando 寒山: QUERY: WHERE YOU AT PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM kidpichu: omg that made me laugh harder than it should XD PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. Exceeds limit. Removing end. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "In the future. In o" PM Wolfcat: We need to install more ram into mason PM Grey: Query: list of available commands PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Insufficient rights. PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: Query: Users PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Grey: Oh who the fuck puts administrative privileges on that PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Grey: that is ANTI-USER PM Evie: Query: can we help you? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Captain "CircleHunter" Desdinova: Mason-bot for President 2016 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "Users? What?" PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: ... PM | Edited 10:06:16 PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Query: what year is it? PM Neon Syrup for the Cemertery Sisters: SLOW DOWN, LET HIM REPLY PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Reply downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "2015" PM Evie: Query: Mason, how can we help you? PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Oh woah PM Oceanstuck: holy shit PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: so it went from 2009 to 2015 for him PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Grey: inb4 "Make me not a cyborg" PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "It's complicated." PM Mando 寒山: "Install more ram" PM Oceanstuck: fuck PM Oceanstuck: i dont know what to say to this PM Mando 寒山: QUERY: Is this the real Mason PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "Me? Or the prog?" PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: whats a prog guys PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: program? PM Wolfcat: program? PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: i don't get it PM Mando 寒山: Program PM Evie: Program PM Grey: Obviously the prog PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: cease PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: oh program PM Grey: OF COURSE WE MEAN YOU PM Grey: Query: What the fuck did they do to Doug? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mando 寒山: That's good though he's using a program to communicate so he's not actually an robot PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Evie: Should we give him the thing, guys? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Download failed. PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: Query: do you know who has administrative rights? PM Oceanstuck: Should we give him the thing, guys?give him what PM Mando 寒山: Yeah PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: the D PM Mando 寒山: let's do it PM Mando 寒山: let's do it PM Mando 寒山: It's the only way PM Evie: The thing! PM Oceanstuck: the Dthen yes PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Grey: Download failed? PM Captain "CircleHunter" Desdinova: H O H. PM Grey: god dammit PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM *** Grey smacks computer *** PM Grey: WORK DANGNABBIT PM kidpichu: Q^Q ugh this makes me sad DX grey PM Evie: Grey stop PM Grey: what? I'm smacking my computer PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I do." PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: ... well then PM Oceanstuck: Query: who has administrative rights? PM Wolfcat: inb4 you need administrative rights to know that PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: I just ask that... PM Evie: We asked that already PM Oceanstuck: oh PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request aborted. Query asked. PM Grey: Query: Can you give us admin rights too? Not being able to check the list of commands is annoying. PM kidpichu: was it like i do as he does or id as in i know PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "How do I do that?" PM Grey: uhhh PM Grey: Query: Depends, what OS are you on? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I don't know. Doug made." PM Grey: Oh lovely PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: Query: you're an admin right? can you ask for "help" for us, for a list of commands? PM Evie: Why do we need commands? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Grey: Always check the list of commands to see what you can do on a system PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Grey: Especially in DOS PM Grey: or UNIX PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "List too long" PM Stevey "Proest Hiester 2015" Freeman: we must hire 4chan to hack masonBOT PM Grey: or anything that uses a command PM Grey: oh for the love of PM Wolfcat: Query: What do you remember before being sent to the future? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I was never sent here." PM Grey: huh. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: guys PM Oceanstuck: Query: then what happened? PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: he didn't teleport, he aged PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: remember, the doug that went loco is in 2009 PM Grey: And he's either on an OS or computer that Doug made PM Grey: I'm gonna assume computer PM Grey: unless Doug used Linux PM Grey: in which case I hate Doug PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I lived." PM Wolfcat: thats good PM Grey: There is logic in what he says PM Evie: Query: We have notes that Doug made, can you use them? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I have all but T." PM Evie: We have t! PM Grey: >T. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: t? PM Grey: Ah shit PM Mando 寒山: No we don't PM Evie: Give him t, the bomb note PM Mando 寒山: Do we? PM Evie: Yes! PM Mando 寒山: Oh okay PM Mando 寒山: well PM Mando 寒山: here PM Mando 寒山: http://i.imgur.com/wtVZJow.png PM Mando 寒山: oh hold on PM Mando 寒山: UPLOAD: http://i.imgur.com/wtVZJow.png PM Grey: woot PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: lol PM Grey: watch this backfire gloriously PM kidpichu: yes send it PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Upload aborted. PM Wolfcat: I think we might be too trusting PM Oceanstuck: lel PM Grey: HA PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: File too large. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Hmm PM Oceanstuck: dammit grey PM Grey: Query: So what happened after we lost contact with you? PM Evie: Are you kidding? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Acceptable file size: PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: 4kb PM Evie: Someone zip it PM Mando 寒山: PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: <<< 4kbChallenge accepted PM Grey: 4kb? Must be on comcast PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Oi PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: i use comcast PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: oh guys PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: who doesent have a dropbox account? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Requesting reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "Explanation too long." PM Evie: Is Mando on that? PM Grey: Okay mason PM Grey: get a computer PM Grey: that isn't from the fucking 90s PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: I dunno, but if i get One person to sign up and download it with a referral i'll have 25 gigs for ARG stuff PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: https://db.tt/l9QogTP9 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing link.... PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: what PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: uh PM Evie: Link...! PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: shit PM Wolfcat: oh boy PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing link.... PM Oceanstuck: :O PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: well i mean PM Grey: WHAT HAS SCIENCE DONE PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: shit PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: File exceeds 4kb. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: uh PM Wolfcat: he's gonna find all our files PM Wolfcat: oh good PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Upload failed. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Whew PM Evie: Not during ARG stuff, link PM Dovid Magady: Hey guy PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: heheh. sorry PM Evie: Later, k? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Link sent as text. PM Oceanstuck: hey arg PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: dov, mason is an ARG charecter PM Grey: .... PM Grey: link y PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: im sorry ._. PM Grey: WELP PM Evie: Is Mando on that zip? PM Grey: Mason has all our stuff now PM Dovid Magady: Whoa, a lot of stuff been happening tonight PM Oceanstuck: File exceeds 4kb.PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: <<< Upload failed. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Dov, you have dropbox yet? PM Wolfcat: PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: <<< Link sent as text. PM Grey: Oh wait, you need a dropbox account to look at all that anyway PM Evie: Guys, we gotta give Mason the T note, can we please focus right now??? PM Wolfcat: Isn't Mando doing that PM Evie: I don't know PM Oceanstuck: what if we just PM Oceanstuck: fuckin PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: yeah i think mando doing shit PM Oceanstuck: crop it down PM Grey: alright hold on PM Grey: QUERY: Do you mean this Mason? http://i.imgur.com/wtVZJow.png PM Oceanstuck: grey we already showed him that PM Grey: it didn't send PM kidpichu: ^yeah PM Grey: I'm trying to send as text PM Grey: so he can just click the link PM kidpichu: ^yes i get it this seems good to me PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: wait uh guys PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: this isn't the full group PM Oceanstuck: i think i get it? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Link processing... PM Grey: It is not PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Link processing... PM Oceanstuck: theres enough of us PM Oceanstuck: or PM Grey: Someone sould probably post to the forum PM Oceanstuck: it feels like enough PM Grey: about this PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: that means the 9 people not in here arend getting this PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Aborting PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Eh whatev PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Message aborted. PM Grey: Mother fu- PM kidpichu: hmm... PM Grey: Alright PM Grey: IT'S ON PC BOY PM kidpichu: how do we send this PM Mando 寒山: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/lt3wm4lkk4geq/mason_notes Here you go folks PM Mando 寒山: Split the image into a 13 part archive PM Mando 寒山: each piece under 4kb PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: lol PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing link. PM Evie: Omg... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Send individual files? PM Oceanstuck: brb PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: XD PM Mando 寒山: http://www.mediafire.com/download/qeamxf6tw1hnmee/notesformasonyes.part01.rar PM Grey: Choice: YES PM Mando 寒山: Oh PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Choice accepted. PM Mando 寒山: I thought he was asking us too PM Mando 寒山: Yeah PM Mando 寒山: go ahead duder PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing statement "duder". PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: lol PM Dovid Magady: A lot of shit seems to be happening. PM Wolfcat: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing... PM Wolfcat: ... PM Captain "CircleHunter" Desdinova: I'm missing so much because of homework PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Word added to dictionary. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Processing files... PM Dovid Magady: I would scroll up to see what I missed, but I tried that and skype screwed up, PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mando 寒山: Yeesssss PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: well guys i g2g PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mando 寒山: DUDER IS IN MASON"S DICTIONARY PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Files sent. PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: Cya Guyz PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Request reply? PM Grey: Choice: YES PM Mando 寒山: Yes PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Choice accepted. PM Oceanstuck: ok someone else post to thread i just got dragged afk PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Downloading reply. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: . PM Dovid Magady: Anyone able to update me quickly? All I know is whatsin the thread PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: .. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: ... PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Reply downloaded. PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "What do I do with these?" PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Connection halted. PM Oceanstuck: we finally figured out file 4 and also mason came to stevey and some other people PM Grey: oh boy PM Oceanstuck: fuck PM Dovid Magady: All right. what are you trying to send him? PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Connection lost. PM Grey: Oceans's posting something I think PM Grey: ah crap PM Oceanstuck: no PM Oceanstuck: i was but then i had to afk PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Playing message... PM Dovid Magady: then whats grey doing? PM Dovid Magady: Hai, Mason PM Evie: Shh PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: "I will contact you soon. Be ready." PM Grey: eh? I'm just lurking on the thread PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: D.O.S. going into standby. PM Evie: OK, please be safe, Mason PM ₳ḎUL₸_ⱢINĶ: send: Got it, Cya later Mason! PM Grey: Doug OS PM Grey: wut PM Grey: oh wait PM Grey: DOS PM Oceanstuck: l8r mason 5-6-15 ﻿'7:59:36 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Possible connection modulation event soon.' 7:59:46 PM Leonardo: Oh my god 7:59:48 PM Le lune 'Jayckup': WOAH 7:59:50 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Time estimation processing. 7:59:56 PM Leonardo: .root 8:00:18 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Process aborted due to user input. 8:00:31 PM Mugen Kagemaru (K♦): Override 8:00:36 PM Leonardo: Whoops 8:00:38 PM Oceanstuck: O FUCK MASONS HERE 8:00:39 PM Oceanstuck: I MEAN 8:00:39 PM Mugen Kagemaru (K♦): Continue proce 8:00:41 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: You do not have the required rights. 8:00:41 PM Oceanstuck: hi mason 8:00:50 PM Tylep the rotaerc: .groot 8:00:53 PM Mason xxxxxxxxx: Powering into sleep mode. 8:00:57 PM Oceanstuck: abort 8:01:07 PM Mugen Kagemaru (K♦): .root 8:01:12 PM Mugen Kagemaru (K♦): Resume 8:01:26 PM Wolfcat: he's crashing into slumber 8:01:41 PM Tylep the rotaerc: nigga wait 8:01:44 PM Tylep the rotaerc: what is your os? Category:Characters Category:NPCs